


F is for Fire.. and other things.

by so_tired



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Other, fuckin weddings? woaaaa, super hot ;))))))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_tired/pseuds/so_tired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go out with your friends into the monster district, only to find a really hot bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“_____, are you sure you want to go into the monster district? I heard they have spiders that are as big as… well, er, us.” Rosa spat from the backseat of your car, or as she liked to call it, a go-kart because of how small it was. Jane agreed with her, adding how it isn't safe and they have rallies there every night, blah blah blah.

 

You'd heard it on the news before, how humans would hold rallies outside of the monster camps to vanquish them back into the cave from which they came and we could have peace again. Kronald Krump was usually the leader of these protests, always repeating himself and stuttering over his words. It honestly made you laugh. 

“Yeah, but who cares? You look like you fell off a mountain and were impaled by a rock through the face, after getting ran over by a car.” You spat to Rosa, playfully punching her and sticking your tongue out. 

“Yeah, Rosa!” Jane said with an ear-to-ear grin, agreeing with you like she usually did.  
You sped up your car, taking a right into an exit and then got onto Highway 83. You rolled down your windows, but saw a deer in front of you as soon as you got into the left lane. You nearly stood on the brakes, but is was too late. 

The deer was coming through your window, the impact strong enough to impale the roof of your car and leave the deer’s antlers inches from your head. Your car rolled into the ditch, the two girls in the back screaming over the thud of metal.

Your arm. You couldn't feel your arm at all. You tried to move it, but to no avail. It was caught on something. You turned your head, only to see your arm covered in glass shards and sticking out of a window. 

And then you saw something bright over the horizon, shining like a star. 

A man made of fire. 

Your eyes widened as he carefully approached the car, putting his hands over where his mouth would be. 

 

You could hear a low rumble of what sounded like a prayer before everything was brighter than ever, almost like light had surrounded you on all sides. 

You felt yourself being lifted before the gentle whirr of sirens hit your ears.

You were floating. Not a normal floating, but floating. It was completely black around you. "Gaster!" You called. Yeah, you were familiar with your little dream friend, floating around in your head in the day time, and appearing fully in the night.

He took you by surprise the first time you'd seen him, really. You'd only heard his voice for the first five years of your life, and it really didn't make sense until you started piecing together word after word. 

Words like 'and' and 'the' were the first few words you had found, and then learned more complex words like 'determination' and 'ambidextrous'. It was fun. He'd laugh when you got something wrong, or speak in symbols if you got something right. 

 

Only Dr. Gaster wasn't here this time.


	2. A is for Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update every day.

The gentle whirr of sirens filled Grillby’s ears as he used all of his magic to pry the car door open. It was a bloody mess in here. Glass lined the floor, shining in the moonlight, not to mention Grillby’s gentle flames illuminating it with a light orange. 

 

His attention was drawn to a girl in the front seat, eyes fluttering open as she moved her neck lightly. She seemed to be focused on her broken arm. And then her eyes snapped shut. 

 

Grillby gently lifted her out of the car and lied her onto the ground, looking to the cop cars pulling up. Along the way, he noticed a absolutely horrific scene. The paramedics were already putting tarps over two bodies, one talking to the other. 

Their eyes were soon drawn to the man of flame, and they approached him. “Sir, we must ask you to leave. This is now an active scene

 

Grillby left with a simple nod, and got back into his car on the side of the road. He started it up, and left.

——------------——

 

Back in the bar, he started to describe the scene to Sans, who was gently seducing his ketchup bottle. His flames crackled when he talked about what he was doing before, which was his way of laughing. 

 

His flames gently swayed back and forth as he talked, his glasses drooping down his face as he took orders from other patrons.

 

As soon as he pushed his glasses up, Sans called for another order of ketchup. Grillby scrunched where his nose would be at Sans’ order of ketchup while refilling the ketchup bottle. “tab.” Sans spat. 

 

“Sans, pay your tab.” Grillby said patiently.   
Sans set a wad of cash on the bar, chugging the ketchup. Grillby’s attention was drawn to the stack the whole time. He merely pointed to the money and tilted his head. 

 

“you wonderin’ where I got it?”He asked, creating an eyebrow out of magic and raising it. Grillby nodded and grabbed a dirty glass, wiping it clean before another bar-goer would use it. 

 

“got another job. pap is pretty proud.” Sans said, winking and squirting the remains of the ketchup bottle into his mouth. Grillby nodded, going back into the Fire Exit to refill table 5’s fries. 

 

At three, the bar closed and Grillby started to drive home. His mind flash backed to the car accident from earlier. Someone's daughter was dead. Sister. Friend. Co-worker. He drove past the accident, car now covered with a blue tarp and tied down. They were that lazy?

 

Grillby scoffed to himself, giving a small sigh. Tomorrow it would be gone. Maybe he should visit the survivor? Did she survive? I..  
He didn't know.


	3. B is for Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hooooooo boi.

You sat in the ER, patting your left arm onto the table they had you on. You bowed your head and looked down at your feet, waiting patiently for the doctor to come back in. You shuddered. “Damn,” you swore, feeling your right shoulder. 

 

The cast you now wore ran all the way up to your upper arm, and was already starting to itch. You had your shirt off as well, bandages lining your lower waist and lower torso. 

 

You gave a soft sigh, burying your head into your left hand. How fucking long did it take to get a stupid evaluation? You ran your hands through your hair, stopping at the ends and letting the strands drop one by one. 

 

Shuddering again, you immediately felt a presence in the room. And then the door opened. 

 

“Miss ____, luckily your insurance covers this. We have good news, and well… very, very unfortunate news.” Your heart dropped to your stomach at that point, your face turning pale.

 

“G-Give me the bad news first.” You stuttered along your words, closing your eyes and bracing yourself for what was going to come. The doctor hesitated. “You have to identify two bodies.” 

 

You choked on your spit,  
getting out of your seated position and walking along the doctor's side. He started walking to the back of the ER. 

 

“The good news is, you're free to go home tomorrow. We're keeping you here for observation.” You nodded, opening the door to the back of the ER.

 

The stench of death.   
Very familiar indeed.


	4. C is for Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally. a formal meeting w the eternal flame baby.

Grillby walked into the hospital, taking it all in. His debate with himself on whether or not to come was huge. 

 

In one hand, he had flowers. In the other, a ‘Get well’ balloon. How cheesy could it get? He had no clue. Carefully walking up to the receptionist, he was bumped into by someone in a wheelchair. 

 

He noticed them staring from the corner of his eye, and he gently turned and faced them with a polite smile. Well, it was more that his flames grew higher instead of him smiling. He couldn't smile. Well he could, but…  
Let's not get into that. 

“Excuse me, sir?” Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and looked down. “I thought I saw you in a dream last night.” 

Her.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Him. 

His flames started to dance a little higher as he looked down, studying you carefully. He had to push his glasses up because they were drooping down his face. 

You gave him a smile. “Gah, this is so weird.” You started to sniffle. At this point in time, you were very sensitive. You were able to identify the bodies, which gave you no sense of hope at all.

But this man, something seemed so familiar about him. You shook the feeling off, though, as you pointed to the flowers. 

“Family? Friend? Family friend?” You said with an uneasy smile, dropping your hands to your waist. ‘Get it together, ____. You know it's not polite to point.’ You scolded yourself in your thoughts. 

He then pointed back at you, his flames crackling and dancing. “No, no. You did not dream of me last night, miss. I would not mean to brag ever, but I saw your car on the ditch over there and as quickly as I could, I stopped and pulled you out. I wanted to see if you were… okay?” He asked, his flames dimming a little bit.

“Well, I mean, I'm standing right here.” You said with a dorky smile, shrugging a bit. 

“Then I suppose I should give these to you?” He asked, giving a light chuckle. 

You nodded and took the flowers. Lilies and tulips. Your favorite flowers. 

“You must know what a girl likes, huh?” You asked, gently taking one of the tulips in your hands. He nodded and gave a soft chuckle as you placed it in the lower part of his flame. It stayed there, and you stated in awe. 

‘_____, are you there?'


	5. D is for Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHH

‘Doctor Gaster. Not now.’ You scolded him in your thoughts, biting your lip. ‘And where the hell were you earlier? Gods, it was so quiet.’ ‘I-’ 

You were cut off by the man made of flame saying something. “Huh?” You asked, snapping out of your daydreaming state. “I was saying- I'm Grillby.” He introduced himself with a small crackle of flame. “O-Oh, I'm _____.” You said, putting your hand on your neck. Grillby gave a soft chuckle, well, crackle, and started to walk off. 

 

“Hey, uh, can you hail a taxi for me? Everything is painful.” You murmured, walking over to him. “Or,” He said, holding the door for you. “I could just drive you home.” 

 

“U-Uh, sure!” You said, smiling lightly. He nodded, walking out after you and starting up his car. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

‘This was it. She was going to get into your car, and it was going to be fine. She seemed nice. Well, she is nice. Probably? I don't know? Huh.’

 

Grillby’s mind raced as he got into his car where she was going to sit. Of course his car was tidy, how could it not be? It smelled like a fireplace, sure, but she would be fine with that, right? 

 

He'd never had anyone other than Gerson in his car, and even that was a rare occasion. Though they did talk a lot, and trade, Gerson had his own ride. 

 

Grillby felt like screaming. He had no clue why, but he just felt like screaming. Loudly. Very, very loudly. 

 

“Grillby?” ____ called, waving a hand in front of his face. “Are you going to pull out of your spot anytime soon? Do you need gas.. er...” Shit. “Looks like you like to daydream too.” She said, snickering a tad bit. 

\-------------------------

It was nice. The drive was nice. You talked about work. And family. Everything normal people talk about. Right? He invited you to his bar for a drink! It was amazing. 

It took your mind off of everything. 

It was nice.


	6. E is for Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HNNNGGG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie! hngnngng

You sat on your couch after you gave your goodbyes, turning onto the local news station. War in the Middle East, a lion escaping from the zoo, what was new? Getting up and walking over to the kitchen, you made yourself a can of soup. Dingy was the only word to describe your apartment. The walls were paper thin, the floorboards creaked when you stepped on them, and the heating went out regularly. 

 

It was all you could pay for with your current state, working down the street at a Nice Cream stand for this bunny monster. He was kind and a very sweet man indeed. A meow interrupted your thoughts though. It was coming from the door. You opened it, and outside was a kitten. White as could be, and fluffy too, you identified it as a Persian. A small bow resided on its neck. Adorable.

 

You checked everywhere for some sort of tag on it, a collar at least. There was nothing. You picked them up, gently rocking them in your arms. How you were going to take care of them? You had no clue, but it was going to be fun. You grabbed the daily newspaper, put it in a small laundry hamper, and put the kitten inside of it. “Stay here, please.” You spoke calmly, though you knew it couldn't hear you. 

 

You went out and picked out some food for the small kitten, bath supplies, toys, and a cat box. When you picked them up, they reeked of urine. You also scheduled a vet appointment for tomorrow. 

 

Going home, the cat was asleep in the hamper, purring lightly. It was adorable. You picked them up and placed them lightly in the bath. It was like Satan himself came out of that kitten. When you were done, they lied down on the heater, the two hums blending together. 

 

Adorable. Absolutely adorable. For about an hour or so, you walked around the apartment trying to decide if you should go to Grillby’s bar. Finally, you decided with it. You were going to go, but you promised yourself you weren't going to bother him. 

 

A couple of hours later, you started to walk. It would only be about fifteen minutes, you decided, because you knew Main st. was about ten minutes away. You quickly got there, opening the door. A quick wave of warmth filled your body, the heat from inside the body filling your mind. The smell of numerous foods filled your nose, and the familiar sight of him made you smile. 

 

He looked up from the glass he was cleaning, and grew ten times brighter. “Hey! ___! Thank you for coming.” He said joyfully, flames cracking. 

——————

She walked through the door, eyes widening as she saw Grillby. Grillby hadn't noticed she was there until a few seconds after she walked in. Her gaze met his, and he brightened. Hard. It was frankly embarrassing. After saying hello, Sans started up a conversation with Grillby. “so, Grillbz, this the girl you've been yappin’ about so much?” He asked, a smirk in his voice. 

Grillby's surface turned a light blue as she walked over. She looked better with her hair curled. Her outfit was also.. wow. She wore a blue cardigan, a black tank top, and leggings. Grillby didn't favor the leggings much, but it complimented the rest of her outfit. He was amazed. She sat next to Sans, a whoopie cushion going off underneath her. “Sans,” Grillby scolded, removing his hand from the glass. “what, Grillbz? can't handle the whoopie-cushion in the seat trick anymore?” Sans asked, looking up from his ketchup. Grillby sighed. 

She smiled a bit, removing the whoopie cushion from underneath her. “Sans, correct? I'm ___.” She introduced herself to Sans. Sans smiled and nodded, holding his hand out. She shook it. “What, no whoopie cushion in the hand too?” She joked. Sans chuckled, and she excused herself to use the new restroom. “I like her already.” He murmured, Grillby's flame dimmed a bit, and he nodded.  
“She seems very energetic.” Grillby murmured, close to a whisper. “But still, she is very nice.” 

She was nice. 

Very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be fairly short, well, because hey, I gotta work. So.  
> Huh.
> 
> you guys are so cool! thank you for all the kudos!


End file.
